Get Together
by Alia Kenobi
Summary: What happens when three teens have way, way to much time on their hands? Star Wars, Star Trek, The Muppets, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Hichhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Dune, Stargate, Ender's Game, Lord of the Rings, etc
1. Default Chapter

Get Together 1  
By Elora (Carla)

with inspiration from Alia (cole) and Amara (jengi)

Disclamer

(Clears thought) we do not with to infringe on anyone's copyright. So, what that boils down to is that we don't, own the rights to (this is gonna be a long list.); Star Wars, The Sims, Star Trek, The Muppets, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Hichhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Dune, Stargate, Ender's Game, Krushal's Dart, Lord of the Rings, Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, Loony Toons, Willow, the Teletubbies, South Park, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, the Smurfs, UPS, E-bay, Winnie the Pooh, Shreck, Teen Witch, or the songs; Another One Bites the Dust, Who Let the Dogs Out, and I Am a Rock. Also, anything else (that we forgot to mention) that we parody, make fun of, quote, write a story about, or just talk about belongs to their respective author/ creator/ designer/ person/ company who owns it. We mean no infringement, and sadly Because of copyright laws we don't make money off it either.

…….

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were walking down the hall. Suddenly, a floating mirror appeared before him. Obi-Wan stepped toward it uncertainly, then realized he couldn't stop walking.

"Master" he yelled. But Qui-Gon was caught too. They were pulled towards and through the mirror-

-and stepped out into utter pandemonium. Strange creatures were running around, and there was noise everywhere.

"What the-." Obi-Wan started.

A girl skidded to a halt in front of them. She had rib-length gold-brown hair and brown eyes with gold splashes in them. She also had a notepad and a quill in one hand and another quill stuck behind her right ear. "Hey there. Names, please"

"Who are you and what is this place" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Never mind." The girl said impatiently. "Just-." Then she stopped and took a good look at them. "Oh." Turning around, she cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed in the opposite direction. "Hey, Alia! We've got Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan here"

"Just a sec, Elora, the raptors have gotten loose! We don't want a Jurassic Park rerun in the school gym"

The girl called Elora yelled at another person in a different direction"Yes, Jengi, we're all very impressed with you and Kermit's dancing skills, but could you get over here and give me a hand please"

"All right" called Jengi.

Elora turned back to them and began taking notes and muttering. "Clothes, slightly altered, boots the same, lightsabers…" she glanced at their weapons carefully. "Way altered, appearance seemingly similar, eyes…" she glanced hard at Obi-Wan, then uttered a triumphant "Hah"

"Hah, what" asked a slightly short girl who came over. She had waist-length brown hair and dark hazel eyes, and she was swinging a three-foot dart gun absentmindedly. Obi-Wan inched away from the gun fearfully.

"Blue." Said Elora happily. "Not green, not gray, not blue-gray, not gray-green, just plain, sapphire blue. Told ya."

"Okay, okay. You can never tell with all the different sources anyway." Alia began looking them over interestedly.

"What did you do with the raptors" Elora asked.

"Locked them in the bathroom."

"Can't they get out"

"Not while they're unconscious." Alia said with a wicked grin.

Another girl came over. This one was tall and had strawberry-blond hair in a ponytail and lighter hazel eyes. On one hip was a brown bear that said "Wakka wakka" every few seconds. On the other was a blond pig that was checking her makeup in a cosmetic mirror.

The girl, who was most likely Jengi, stopped short when she saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "Oh no. Not again. We just started getting a little variety in here, and you guys have to break out the Star Wars again"

"Yes. Suffer." Elora said briskly.

"Suffer painfully." Alia added, grinning.

"Would you please explain who you are, and what we are doing here" Qui-Gon asked.

"Do you want the long explanation or the short one" Elora asked without looking up from her notebook.

"What's the long version" Obi-Wan asked.

"You get a full history of this island, country, planet, galaxy, and Universe, a full history of these creatures and their Universes, political history of America since the Mayflower, political histories of their worlds, a history of our lives, a history of their lives, a family tree background for each of us, and family tree background for each of them, a description and background of their authors, artists, and creators, why they were created and for what purpose, the alignment of their dimensions together, and complete history and background of dimensions, a geological explanation of our Universe's formation back to and including the Big Bang theory, a lifetime supply of toilet paper, a free copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and a chocolate chip cookie."

The Jedi were impressed. Elora had said that all in one breath.

"Well then, what's the short explanation" Qui-Gon asked.

"This is all a bad dream and you'll wake up any second." Elora said calmly.

Alia rolled her eyes at her companion. "Let's just say that we were testing out some, um, unusual powers. We basically wanted to bring in characters from books and movies that we like and see if they were actually correctly described in their book or movie."

"We got the mirror on loan from Alice." Jengi said. "We have to give it back tomorrow, though."

"So we decided to hurry. Unfortunately, we made the mistake of bringing in everybody at once." Alia said, glancing at sparks shooting from a corner, then at Elora.

"Hey, don't look at me." Elora said crossly. "It was your idea to hold the darn thing in the school gym. I said it wasn't a good idea, but nooooo-."

"Oh, come on, like we could actually pull this off in one of our bedrooms."

"It could happen."

Alia kicked her. "Bookworm."

Elora grinned and kicked her back. "Spawn of a lizard."

Jengi kicked both of them. "Star Wars freaks."

They both kicked her back. "Muppet Mooner"

"Let me finish these notes." Elora said, but suddenly a large blue-and-red bird zoomed past her, saying "Beep beep", and making her drop her quill,

"Hey, who let the Roadrunner out" Elora said. She tried to pick up her pen, but a short man ran past her with his arms over his head, with tiny people pricking him with spears. Elora stumbled. "What the- Willow? All right, who let the pixies out"

Suddenly a pack of sleigh-dogs pushed past her, knocking her to the floor. She got up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT" Then she stopped and realized what she just said.

Alia and Jengi snickered.

"You were just waiting for me to do that, weren't you" Elora accused them.

Suddenly loud bangs and flashes of light came from one corner of the gym. "Oh great." Said Alia. Jengi stood on her tiptoes and yelled over the crowd. "Harry, Draco! How many times to we have to tell you? NO WANDS"

Elora glanced at her watch. "We'd better get the Hogwarts people out of here anyway."

A freckled, red-haired boy wandered over to them, looking confused. "I don't think this is Hogwarts." He told them.

"Well, would you rather have been locked in a dungeon with Snape for two hours straight" Jengi asked him.

The boy blinked. "Good point."

"Okay, so we got Ron. Jengi, see if you can drag Hermione away from Socrates long enough to shove her through the mirror. Alia, go and make Harry and Malfoy stop fighting, then bring them here."

"And if they don't stop" Alia asked.

"Threaten them with the dartgun."

"Effective strategy." Alia said as she walked away.

"Okay, now could you two do a few practice drills? I want to get this down." Elora asked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

They shrugged and complied. Elora watched them, taking notes. Then Alia came back with two boys, and Jengi with a girl.

Alia grabbed the boy with the scar's wand, while he said "Hey" indignantly. She pointed at the mirror and a dorm room swam into view.

"In you go." Elora said pushing the redhead, scar-boy, and the girl through, and throwing the wand in after. Then Elora grabbed Malfoy's wand, pointed it at the mirror and the scene changed to a teacher's office.

"Where's that" Jengi asked.

"Mcgonagall's office." Elora said with a wicked grin.

"Why" Alia asked.

"A little thing called one month's detention for being out of bed after hours." Elora said as she shoved Malfoy through and tossed his wand in afterwards. A woman's voice floated through the mirror, outraged and menacing.

"It's the simple things in life you treasure." Alia said contentedly.

"Yeah. Well a major thing I don't treasure is that we are going to have to get rid of all these people." Jengi said, looking around at the chaos.

A red-suited thing walked up to them. "Po loves you" He said, looking up at them adorably.

Elora looked at Alia. "Shoot him."

Alia raised her dartgun. "Gladly."

Po bites the dust.

"Who let the Teletubbies in anyway" Alia asked.

Jengi whistled innocently, watching an imaginary bird. Elora glares at her.

"Just for that, we're getting rid of the rest of them." She informed Jengi. "Do a favor for society."

"Much as I want to see them dead, I'm not going to go Teletubby-hunting when there's others I need to get rid of." Alia said. "Get someone else."

"No problem. Yo, Buffy"

A blond young woman wanders over. "Yeah"

"See that" Elora said, pointing at Po's body. "That's a demon. Evil. There's more around here. Stake 'em."

"All right." The girl shrugs and wanders of again.

"Who else were you planning to shoot" Jengi asks.

"Him." Alia points in the distance.

"Who"

"The shrimpy kid in the orange parka." Elora says.

"Parka?…Oh, brother."

Alia aims and fires. The kid bites the dirt. "That's for being a parka-wearing freak" She yells at him.

"Oh my God-." Elora starts.

"Don't say it." Jengi warns.

"It's too late. The urge is overwhelming. You killed Kenny"

"Weirdo."

"Yep."

"Sailor Scouts due." Alia said, checking her watch.

Five girls in altered school uniforms and a guy in a tuxedo came up. One girl with pigtails that reached her knees and weird hairballs on her head tripped and fell on her face, then bawled.

"Even more annoying in real life, isn't it" Jengi asked as she shoved them through.

A little yellow rabbit-like creature wandered over. "Pikachu." It said.

"Uh oh." Said Elora, looking down at it.

"Piakchuuuu"

The Jedi and the girls were assaulted by a very painful electrical shock.

"Okay, Pikachu gets it." Alia said, aiming her dartgun at Pikachu.

The yellow pokemon hits the floor.

"That's one less poisoner of society." Jengi said.

Suddenly several tiny little blue people run past them. Elora stares after them with wide eyes.

"All right, that's it." She reaches into the mirror and pulls out what suspiciously looks like a bazooka. She runs after the little blue people, waving the gun in the air and screaming "Prepare to be exterminated, Smurfs"

"I think she's finally lost it." Jengi remarks calmly.

"Oh well." Alia says, shrugging.

"Um…can we leave, please" Obi-Wan asks in a small voice. Alia looks at him, surprised.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Jengi, what are the coordinates"

"I don't know." Jengi says, shrugging. "Ask her."

"Who"

"The mad lady with the bazooka who's trying to squash the little blue people."

"Oh. Hey, Elora! What are the Temple coordinates again"

Elora ran up beside them, breathing hard with a maniac gleam in her eyes.

"7,484,769,392,754.56749362858173925656869477593749005."

Alia blinked. "Could you repeat that, please"

"Just touch the darn thing with a lightsaber." Elora catches sight of something in the distance. "Sardaukar! Evil troops of the Padishah Emperor! Feel my wrath! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She runs away, waving the bazooka in the air.

"What? You never told me the Dune group was here! Let me at 'em! Prepare to suffer, doomed slaves of the Emperor" Alia runs off, waving her own dartgun and giving off a war whoop.

Jengi blinks calmly. "And another one bites the dust."

She grabs Qui-Gon's lightsaber and prods the mirror. It changes to show the hallway that they were in originally.

"Okay, here you go. Nice meeting you." She pushes them through. The last thing they hear is her voice saying"I'm going to have to get my partners some serious shrink work tomorrow…"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are standing in a hallway in the Temple. Obi-Wan turns to Qui-Gon.

"Did something just happen to us, Master"

Qui-Gon shrugs"I don't think so, padawan. Let's continue on."

They walk quickly down the hall.

feedback, the other other other white meat, feedback its whats for dinner!


	2. Chap 2

Get Together 2

By. Alia D'en

(2004)

…

Please note the character formally known as Jengi, has been switched to Maya do to the fact she could not stand to be called jengi.

Also note that the first story took place during freshman year of High school this one is sophomore year. Which would have been 03, but this wasn't finished until early 04.

….

"When you do it e-bay!" Alia hummed as she upped her bid on the genuine magic ruby red slippers. These were not the movie props that Dorothy wore in the Wizard of Oz, but the real thing. Well, at least that's what the web page said. Of course Alia was not gullible enough to actually believe that they were the real real thing but she liked bidding online especially when she had to up her bid every few seconds just to stay the top bidder. Luckily the auction was about to end in just over 1 minute and the majority of the bidders had given up all hope of owning the shoes. At a bid of 42 she won. She screamed out in joy. Now all she would have to do is wait for the box to come.

On a Thursday afternoon, 42 days latter after much anxiety over weather the package would come at all, or if she had actually won the bid despite the fact an e-mail confirmation came, and a letter in the mail, the package came. Alia jumped for joy, literally, it bought some strange looks from both the UPS guy and the neighbor across the street that was watering her petunias. Alia thought momentary about taking a bath.

Now, I have to tell you, you should pay attention to the idea that Alia thinks about taking a bath because latter on this will have a lot of meaning. Of course you do not have to pay any attention to the petunias or the neighbor watering them because they will have absolutely no significance latter on.

Anyway the UPS guy came up to the door rung the door bell, despite the fact the door was wide open and Alia was standing in the doorway with a strange look on her face that could only be described as "MINE!"

"Package for Alia D'en" said the UPS guy.

"That's me, gimie." Answered Alia as she tore the package from the UPS guy and shut the door in his face without signing the electric thingy.

The doorbell rang.

"WHAT!" Alia screamed as she flung the door open, angry at being interrupted from opening her box.

The UPS guy held up the electronic signing thingy. "You need to sign this."

Alia gave hive such a scowl that he backed away a few steeps and just walked away.

The box was torn open. Alia smiled wickedly, as she placed the shoes onto her feet.

Now what to do? She clicked her feet together, one, two, three. She disappeared. 42 nanoseconds latter she appeared again in a new place. Hawaii, Kalahalo High School on the windward side of Oahu to be exact.

In fact due to the time zone change of 5 hours classes were just starting and everyone was heading to class. So, Alia just went back home. Click, click, click and 42 nanoseconds later she was back home standing in her living room on the east coast of the USA.

Now what to do? "Think, think, think." She said loudly as she taped her finger to her forehead in a surprisingly good imitation of Winnie the Pooh. A bright blue light bulb appeared above her head the moment an idea struck her. She looked up.

"Funny I thought light bulbs were yellow, oh well." She said as she walked toward her room to grab her backpack and a few other essentials. 42 minutes latter after much anxiety over which towel to bring she was packed.

Now she had to wait. This was not something she was very good at, but she had a plan. A vary good plan. She would go back to Hawaii and pick up a couple of friends, namely Elora and Maya.

Alia, Elora, and Maya had spent freshman year of high school together and had been broken up after Alia was forced to move to the East Coast. Luckily they had all kept in contact and were still great friends.

So, Alia would go back to Hawaii pick up her friends and go on a little adventure. One she knew they would never ever forget.

Hours passed, Alia looked at the clock, a few more hours past, Alia looked at the clock again. It was time. Click, click, click, she was off, and 42 nanoseconds later she appeared at the high school just as classes were being dismissed.

She looked around at the typical areas for seeing her friends. They were both standing by the road. Alia walked up to them.

"Hi." Alia said simply with a smile on her face.

Elora and Maya turned around at the same time "ALIA!" they exclaimed in unison.

"How did you get here?" Maya asked a few seconds afterward. Alia pointed down at the red shoes on her feet. Maya looked stunned as she examined the shoes. Elora on the other hand smiled widely as if she had been expecting just something of the sort.

"When do we leave?" Elora asked.

"As soon as you two have packed." Answered Alia as she began clicking her shoes together. Click, click, click and 42 nanoseconds latter they were standing outside Elora's house.

"Quick pack up, Maya and I will be back in no time with here stuff. Don't forget a towel." Said Alia as she began clicking her feet together. Click, click, click and 42 nanoseconds latter Alia and Maya were standing next to the side door of Maya's house. They went inside.

Maya dumped the contents of her backpack out and began packing all the necessities of life. A toothbrush, a change of clothes, a cup, and a towel.

Click, click, click. They both appeared in front of Elora's house.

"Ready?" Alia asked.

"Yeah. So where are we going?" Asked Elora.

"Montana." Alia answered tersely as she clicked her heels together. Click, click, click and 42 nanoseconds latter they were standing almost 42 stories beneath the earth in the control room of the Stargate.

Elora and Maya gave Alia a sidelong glance.

"What!" Alia exclaimed.

"Ok," squeaked Maya, "Where are we going?"

"Dune." Said Alia.

"Arrakis?" Elora asked.

"Desert planet?" finished Maya.

"That's the place. I hope you brought sun screen." Said Alia as she went to put in the symbols. Sadly she was stopped by the fact she now had several guns pointed at her and her cohort.

"Hands up." One of the guards said.

"Who are you?" asked another.

Just then General Hammond and the entirety of sg1 walked in the room.

"What's going on here?" General Hammond asked.

"We just need to use the Stargate, you see its just a little difficult to get were we are going because I would have to click my heels together 42,000 times. Which means I would probably lose count before I got to that number." Alia answered.

The reason, although few know this, and those that do not know this, strangely don't have to click their heals together 42,000 times to go beyond the sphere of Earth, is that due to the way the general mish-mash of the universe works in order to go beyond the ionosphere of the earth or to exit the general flow of the 4th dimension as perceived by the peoples of Zimbabwe an excess of clicking is required. And, the farther away in the multidimensional space time continuum a destination is the more clicking is required. Dune is very far away in the multidimensional space-time continuum, and it takes a lot of heal clicking to get there.

"Click your heels together?" asked Jack O'Neil "What do you think your Dorothy or something?"

"Its called e-bay, hello! You can buy anything, including Dorothy slippers. Now we really need to be on our way if you just allow us to use the Stargate well be fine." Alia answered.

Elora looked at Alia slyly as a wand suddenly appeared in her hand. "Okay" she said, "weapons down or someone gets it."

One of the guards took a steep forward toward her. "Immobilus!" Elora exclaimed as she move the wand through the air. The guard froze mid steep. "Anyone else?" Elora asked

"When did you get that?" Maya asked

"Um, I sort of borrowed it." Elora said hesitantly.

"Right, and Qui-Gon Jinn is my uncle" Alia added sarcastically.

"He is?" Elora asked. "Kewl!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "No Star Wars, please no Star Wars!"

"What's wrong with Star Wars?" Alia and Elora asked in perfect synchronization.

"It's not so much what's wrong with Star Wars as what's wrong with the both of you." Maya said.

"I think she just insulted us." Elora said.

"I believe we resent that." Alia added.

"Yes, I also believe we resent that." Elora supplemented.

"Oh well." Alia said.

"Yes, oh well." Elora finished.

"What I'm not going to be turned into a frog or banished to some far away land?" Maya asked.

"No" Alia answered, "We have learned to accept your contempt for Star Wars."

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yes really." Elora answered.

"Really, really?" Maya asked.

"Yes really, really." Elora answered.

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really?"

" Yes really, really, really, really." (This goes on for quite some time so you may skip ahead a bit.)

"Really, really, really, really, really?"

"Yes really, really, really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really, really, really?"

"Yes really, really, really, really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really?"

" Yes really, really, really, really, really, really, really"

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?"

" Yes really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?"

"Yes really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really"

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?"

"Yea really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?"

"Yes really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really."

"Wow, I don't believe it." Maya said.

" Believe it." Elora answered tersely.

"Do you two realize that between the both of you, the word really has been said 132 times?" Alia asked.

"I hate to interrupt your party but you do realize that you are standing in a top secret military base that no one is even suppose to know about?" O'Neil asked.

" We just want to use the Stargate." Alia said. "Just let me put in my coordinates and we will be on our way."

"See that thing around the stargate?" O'Neil asked as he pointed to the iris covering the stargate. Alia, Elora, and Maya nodded. "If you go through you're not coming back. That thing will kill you. You will go splat like a bug on it if you try to come back." He finished.

"I know. That is why we are not coming back through the stargate." Alia answered. " See this." She pulled an object out of her bag that looked vaguely like a thumb and had several buttons on it. " This is a sub-eitha device that will get us a ride on a highliner." She looked around at the blank eyes of the people surrounding her; only Maya seemed to know what she was talking about. " Do I have to explain everything? Don't answer it was a rhetorical question. In short, this device is the equivalent to sticking out your thumb and saying can I have a ride?"

Maya smiled. "Every intergalactic hitchhiker needs one."

"Just let us use the stargate, and we'll be out of your hair." Alia said impatiently.

"We can not let you do that." General Hammond said, trying to put as much authority as he could behind it.

"Okay," Alia said. "Let me put this another way. If you don't let us go through my friend" Alia pointed at Elora who still had her wand in hand. "Will do what she did to him," She pointed to the frozen guard. "Or something much worse."

"Yeah, and don't think any of your weapons are going to help I have already made them useless." Elora said threateningly.

All of the SGC (Stargate Command) personal looked at them wearily and dropped their weapons. Alia walked back to the computer and input the 7 necessary symbols to get where they were going. A second later the iris retracted and there was a load flushing sound. The stargate had connected. Before them was the shimmering event horizon of the wormhole that would take them to Dune.

Alia, Elora, and Maya left the control room and entered the embarkation room (where the stargate is.) They walked up to the stargate and went through, 42 seconds later they were standing on the crest of a sand dune with the disengaged stargate behind them.

"We should head for that rock outcropping over there." Alia said.

"Why?" Elora asked.

"Because Shai-hulud will come and gobble us up if we don't." Alia answered.

"Who is Shai-hulud?" Maya asked.

"Giant sand worm big enough to eat a building, and I have a feeling that one will be headed this way vary soon." Alia paused as a rushing sound started in the distance. "I have a feeling that we should hurry. And try to make sure there is no pattern to your steeps." They headed off toward the rock outcropping.

They barely made it, before the sand worm reached them, rose from the sandy earth to show its myriad of teeth and screamed out into the distance in the most horrific cry. They paused to take a breath.

"That was pleasant." Maya said putting more sarcasm into her voice than most would believe possible.

"Sorry." Alia answered.

"What next?" Elora asked.

"Just count down from 42 and follow me." Alia said as she began climbing the rocks towards a nearby ridge. 42 seconds latter, the exact moment they reached the ridge they were surrounded. Ten freman (the desert people of Arrakis) with there crysknifes flashing, and nasty looks on there faces that might bring a grown man to tears appeared in front of them.

Actually the Freman often did much worse. They lived for the sole purpose of survival and in the harsh desert climate of Dune killing another was a way of life. Alia, Elora, and Maya had intruded on their territory.

Of course few, namely Elora and Maya, had no idea that Alia had planed this. Well she had planed on meeting the Freman, being captured, killed by them was another matter entirely.

" Greetings freman, I am Alia of Earth, we are here to meet Muad'dib." Alia said confidently.

The freman looked at each other, then looked at one of the older men. He had a smart sort of look about him as if he knew much more then he let on, or at least knew how to look as if he knew more than others knew.

" I am Stilgar, Nieb of Sietch Tabr. Why do you wish to see Muad'dib?" He asked.

Maya looked at Elora. "A whatca of a what?" she asked quietly. Elora looked back at her if she was a total idiot. "Stilgar is the Nieb of Sietch Tabr." She answered in a whisper.

"That's what he said but what's a Nieb, and for that matter, a Sietch?" Maya asked.

"You're an idiot. I told you to read Dune, but would you, no." she sighed. "A Nieb it like a Chief in a tribe. A Sietch is where the tribe's people live. It's a place of safety. Got it?" Elora answered impatiently.

"Oh okay." Maya said back slightly happier.

By then all the freman and Alia were looking at them with slightly angered and quizzical faces.

"What!" they asked in unison. Several of the freman raised their weapons.

"Please let down your weapons they are insane Mu Zein Wallahz, they don't know any better." Alia said coolly.

"MU ZEIN WALLAH!" Elora shouted as she gave Alia the Dune equivalent of the finger. Which was three fingers so it packed just a little bit more of a punch. "I'll give you Mu Zein Wallah, right up your desert kulon!"

Suddenly out of thin air, a three-foot dart gun appeared in Alia's hands. Also, although none of them knew it, that same moment a small necklace appeared around Maya's neck.

The necklace that Maya is now wearing will become important later because, although they don't know it at this time, (note: at this time none of them have even realized its existence.) this necklace will save all of their lives and get them all home before dinner.

Also, it should be known that Alia (only moments after the dart gun appeared in her hands and the necklace around Maya's neck,) thought, very extensively, about how wonderful taking a bath would feel.

Anyway, Alia held up the dart gun. "Padawan," Alia said as she, without realizing it, referred to Elora as her Jedi apprentice. You see, at that moment, yes the one were Alia wanted to take a bath, a multidimensional flux in the space-time continuum between the realities of Earth Alia and Elora and Jedi Alia and Elora occurred. This flux was caused because earth Alia and Jedi Alia just happened to be standing at the same spot, at the same moment, thinking about how wonderful taking a bath would be.

On top of that, that same moment Obi-Wan Kenobi was by pure coincidence crossing the dune sea of Tattoine. The Dune sea of Tattoine if you looked into it and understood multidimensional space-time mechanics turned out to occupy the same place in the multidimensional space-time continuum as the Funeral Plain of Arrakis. These two places by shear coincidence, and a little backwards-temporal engineering, happened to be affected by the multidimensional flux caused by the two Alia's and Obi-Wan suddenly, without realizing it appeared on Dune rather than Tattoine where he intended to be.

"What?" Elora asked quizzically.

"What?" Alia asked.

"You just called me Padawan."

"No I didn't, I don't think I said anything. I was thinking about how wonderful a bath would be."

"No. You called me padawan."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Strange"

"Kill them." One of the freman suddenly shouted.

"They are all insane." Shouted another.

"Take their water and send them back to shaitan." Said a third.

Then just as death seemed imminent and Alia was attempting to click her heals together 42,000 times Maya at the vary top of her lung screamed.

"HELP US OBI-WAN KENOBI YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!"

Alia and Elora looked over at Maya. "Now that's one I would never have expected to come out of you." Elora said vary matter of factly.

"No really. HELP US OBI-WAN KENOBI YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!" She pointed out towards the funeral plain. Obi-Wan Kenobi was running very, very, very fast at force added speed. Behind him 42 giant sand warms attracted by his thump, thump, thump were following him. He was screaming vary, vary load for some help of his own.

In turn Alia, Elora, and Maya started screaming. "HELP US OBI-WAN KENOBI YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!"

Luckily Obi-Wan reached the rocks before the 42 sand worms got him. However, when he did reach the rocks the entire group of freman started advancing on him. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and after chopping off one of the freman's arms they all ran off screaming like babies.

"Thank you Obi-Wan you have saved our lives." Alia, Elora, and Maya said in unison.

Obi-Wan looked at them and suddenly started backing away towards a ledge. "Oh no not you again." He said with much bewilderment and kept backing up. Just as he would have fallen off the ledge he disappeared.

Alia put down her dart gun. "Well that was polite."

"I know he just went and disappeared on us. It wasn't very nice at all." Elora added.

About 42 seconds of silence passed between them.

"Now what?" Maya asked.

Alia pulled out the Sub-eatha 'thumb' and handed it to Maya. "We wait for a passing ship." She pulled out her towel, laid it on the ground. "And get a tan. Why else would I have asked you to bring a towel?"

Maya and Elora both brought out their towels and sat on them. Maya activated the thumb, 42 minutes of relative sun tanning bliss passed.

"Hay shouldn't that thing be lit up?" Elora asked as she looked at the 'thumb.'

"Yeah." Alia said.

"Well it isn't." Elora said.

"Turn it back on, probably just turned its self off just to have a laugh."

Elora fiddled with it for a few seconds. "The lights won't turn on." She said.

"Check the batteries."

"There dead."

"What I thought I put in some Energizers earlier."

"They are Duracell."

"WHAT!" Alia shouted.

Silence passed between them.

"Why Energizer?" Maya asked.

Alia and Elora looked at her as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe. "Because they keep going and going and going." They all laughed.

42 seconds of somewhat uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"Now what?" Maya asked.

Alia took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes. "I need someone to help me keep count." They all sighed and began.

About 42 minutes passed.

"What number are we on?" Alia asked.

"I don't know I lost count at 1,042." Maya said sadly.

"Wow you did better than me!" Elora said with both sadness and admiration.

"You tell me I have been clicking my heals together for who knows how long without anyone counting?" Alia asked.

"Well weren't you counting?" Maya asked.

"I was trying to keep clicking my heals together without falling down, and keeling over in pain. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY FEET HURT?" she sighed. "I need to sit down."

Silence passed. Maya began to fiddle with the necklace she was wearing. _Strange._ She thought. _I didn't realize that was there_. She continued to fiddle with the necklace for some time.

She sighed. "I just wish we were home."

Blackness, then a bright blinding light. Suddenly they were all sitting vary comfortably on the couch in Maya's living room with popcorn bags in each of their laps. The TV was on, the air was clean, and there were no freman around. It was vary pleasant, they all sighed ate their popcorn and watched TV.

NOTE: 9 times 6 42 (base 13!)


	3. Chapter 2 another 2ed

Get Together 2 (the other 2)

By Elora 

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before the Council in the Jedi Temple, getting ready to report on a completed mission. Suddenly, a bright flash of light and a loud _bang! _made them cover their eyes. When they looked again, three girls were sprawled on the floor of the Council Room.

Annoyed mutterings were coming from the tangled mass, along with several yelled ones.

"Get your foot out of my mouth, Alia!" One girl yelled, before straightening up.

"Maya, watch where you're sticking that thing!" The second one yelled at the third.

"Hey, you and Elora landed on me." The third complained. "Now where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Elora grumbled.

"You're in charge of the traveling, that's why." Alia retorted.

Elora sighed, then pointed at the air and zapped up a laptop.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch." Alia said, rolling her eyes. Elora shot her a death glare before going back to the laptop. Her fingers flew over the keys as complicated figures and numerical equations ran past the screen.

"Great." Elora said. "We over-passed Chamber of Secrets by at least 103.463 dimensional quadrants, not to mention crossing three badly-performed tesseracts and going back 7.12 nonlinear time periods."

Alia blinked. "What?"

"We missed." Elora translated impatiently.

Maya was the first to notice the stares coming from the humanoids and non-humanoids around them. "Um, guys…?"

Elora and Alia looked up. Elora's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Alia just grinned.

"There were_ not _supposed to be people in our designated landing area!" Elora screamed at her friends. "Do you have_ any_ idea how long it's going to take me to _fix _this?"

"Good. We can stay here longer." Alia said happily.

Elora finally noticed the grin. "You did this on purpose!"

"No, I didn't." Alia protested; but her eyes shifted, and she fidgeted.

"Why you little-" A large spear appeared in Elora's hand. Alia took one look at it and fled. Elora ran after her, waving it around and screaming "I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

The only one left in the room was Maya. She turned to the stunned Masters and shrugged.

"Elora threatens to kill Alia twice a day. You'll get used to it."

The Masters didn't stop staring.

"Uh…okay, then." Maya walked out of the room, a bit hastily.

Mace Windu looked at Yoda. "What just happened?"

"No idea, I have."

"Well, someone go find out who they are!"

Maya stood by a wall in one of the Temple's corridors. She was glancing at her watch and counting down. "Three…two…one…"

Alia and Elora came tearing around the corner at the second Maya's hand shot out and snatched. Right on target, she hooked her fingers in the back of Elora's shirt.

The tall girl easily held the shorter one off the ground and away from herself. Elora still waved the spear around, trying to get at Alia. "Death! Death to the evil one!" She screamed.

Alia slumped against the wall, breathing hard. "I thought we left gym class back in _our_ dimension."

"Well, if you hadn't changed our destination…" Maya chided.

Alia shrugged and grinned. "So? I felt like it."

"Was it worth the price?" Maya asked dryly. They both looked at the struggling Elora.

"Pain! Fear! Terror! _Death!_ I shall purge you of evil! Purge! _Purge_, you filthy maggot of infestation!" Elora shrieked at them both. She wiggled the spear wildly in Alia's direction.

"Um, that point I'm still debating." Alia replied, giving Elora a considering look.

"_This_ is the person we're trusting delicate dimension travel procedures to?" Maya asked Alia wonderingly.

"Well she does have a good head for the details…"

Elora suddenly stuck the spear forward, stopping it with the point just in front of Alia's nose. The other girl froze.

"I shall personally rip off all 108 and 67/100's freckles off your arms, and the 17 and 23/50's on your face." Elora snarled.

"Okay, now that was just scary." Maya muttered. She snatched the spear from Elora's grasp, tossed it in the air and made a strange twirling motion with her hands. The spear disappeared before it hit the floor.

"Now what are we going to do with _her_?" Alia asked.

Maya hesitated, than dropped the girl she was holding. Elora hit the floor face-first with a _smack_, then stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hello, there." Elora said with a cheerful smile. She looked around. "Oh, how lovely. Let's explore, shall we?" She skipped off, humming.

Alia looked at Maya, shrugged, and followed. Maya shook her head, than brought up the rear, muttering "No more crazy friends, no more crazy friends, no more crazy friends…"

They ended up near the dining hall. Peeking through the doors, they watched people eat.

"Yum. Food." Alia said.

Elora reached for her laptop. "I can make you some pancakes."

Alia shuddered. "No thanks. I've tried the kind of food you make with that thing. Your last concoction tasted like cardboard dipped in tar."

Elora scowled and dropped her hand.

"Let's go mingle." Alia suggested.

Maya raised her eyebrow. "'Mingle'? You actually _use_ that word?"

"Oh shut up and come on." Alia started to walk into the doors, but Elora grabbed her arm.

"Hold it."

"What?" Alia asked.

"We're not going in there like this." Elora gestured to their clothes, which would have seemed very strange in the Jedi Temple. "We need a costume change."

"Oh, yeah. Here, give me that thing." Alia took the laptop and typed something into it. There was a small flash around Elora, and then she reappeared- dressed in a Teletubby costume. Alia and Maya snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny." Elora grumbled.

Alia typed in something else, _flash_, and Elora was dressed as a Jedi padawan.

"Better." Elora stated, as she fingered the braid behind her ear.

Maya inspected her. "No, wait, it still won't work. Most of the padawans know each other, and the Masters, too. They'll know that none of us are padawans, and that no Master has us for padawans."

Alia and Elora stared at her. "When did _this_ Trekkie" Elora asked Alia, pointing at Maya, "learn so much about Jedi?"

Maya shrugged. "Hey, I can't block your voices out all the time when you talk about Star Wars."

"Which means that something was actually penetrating through your thick skull." Alia retorted. "I was beginning to think it was hopeless."

"We should declare this a national holiday." Elora mused. "'The day Maya finally revealed her first scrap of hard-won knowledge about the holy Star Wars universe.'"

"Are you finished?" Maya asked, glaring at them both. "Now, if you'll stop crowing about my _despised_, unwanted, _miniscule_ bit of knowledge about Star Wars, and hear my idea, I think we should dress up as a Master and Padawan. It'll be less suspicious that way."

"Yeah, but there are three of us." Alia reminded her.

"And the only person near tall enough to pass for an adult Master is you, Maya." Elora chipped in. "And even then you aren't nearly tall or old enough."

"Exactly." Maya said. "But I _can_ pass as a padawan. And as both of you are quite short…"

"Why am I not liking the look on your face?" Elora wondered out loud.

"I knew there was a reason." Elora muttered to herself as she wobbled dangerously.

"Shhh." Maya hissed. "All right, walk forward. I'm right behind you."

"Yeah, which means I'll land on you if I fall." Elora retorted.

Maya shushed her again. Alia stumbled a bit, grunting. She had a firm hold on Elora's legs. The person in question to whom the legs belonged to was sitting precariously on Alia's shoulders. The entire wobbling tower was dressed and hidden in a long brown Master's cloak, with the hood pulled up over Elora's head so her young age was disguised. Maya walked behind them to the right in the padawan's style they had briefly instructed her in, with no balancing problems. She was dressed in a padawan outfit, her hair changed by the laptop into a temporary shoulder-length cut, with a padawan braid behind her ear.

As they walked into the Dining Hall, they attracted a few odd glances, but not as many as they had feared.

Elora wobbled again and cursed softly. Alia choked as Elora's knees tightened briefly to steady herself. Her companion's weight bore down on her shoulders.

"Elora, my friend, whatever you are eating, _stop_." Alia gasped out.

"Shut up." Elora snapped back.

"Shut up both of you." Maya intervened. They were getting quite a few more stares now.

"It's not _my_ fault." Elora whispered back furiously. "It's _her_."

"Yeah, sure." Alia replied sarcastically. "Anytime you want to switch places is fine with me. How'd you get on the top anyway?"

"Just go left."

Alia turned accordingly, but turned a bit too far. She bumped a table's edge and stumbled back. Elora went back and forth like a ship in a high wind, waving her arms frantically.

Maya grabbed Elora's hand and held her steady. "This way, Master." She said sweetly.

Confused diners watched the brown-cloaked Master walk unsteadily to the food line. One small initiate saw a dark-hazel eye peer out from a gap in the middle of the robes before pulling back. The boy's jaw dropped open, forgetting the dinner he had been chewing a moment before.

"Wait, what way is it?" Alia asked Maya frantically.

"Go left- no, wait, _my_ left- look out!"

Alia had instead turned to her right, and had bumped into the bar for the food line. Elora's leg slammed against the metal pole.

"Ouch!"

Alia tottered the other way, and banged into the serving counter. Elora pitched forward, her fists slamming down on two trays of food lying on the counter. She managed to keep her seat on Alia's shoulders. She heaved herself backward to get upright again. The trays stuck to her hands until she became vertical again and threw her hands up to retain her balance. The trays went flying and hit two Masters at point-blank range, splattering them with food.

Elora overbalanced and fell backward, slamming into Maya. Maya yelped and toppled over, Elora landing on her chest. Alia let out a muffled sound as the robe closed around her face and pulled her down.

Elora quickly glanced around at the shocked crowd in the Dining Hall and yelled, "Plan B!"

Maya blinked. "We had a Plan B?"

Elora stopped, thought for a second, and then slapped her forehead. "Oops. Knew I forgot something."

Alia, still wrapped up in the robe, kicked her feet and shrieked something that sounded vaguely threatening through the muffling cloth.

"Um…oh! I know!" Maya beamed, nodding brightly to Elora.

It was Elora's turn to blink. "What?"

Maya leapt up from the floor, grabbed a tray of food from the hands of a startled padawan, and ran from the room with her prize held out in front of her. "Hooray for Plan B!"

Elora considered this for a moment. "…'Kay."

She jumped up, briefly forgetting her feet were still tangled in the top of the robe, and hit the floor again with a loud smack. Undeterred, she kicked the robe off her feet, accidentally kicking Alia's head in the process (who left out a roar of fury from under the robe), and got up. She grabbed two trays of food from a nearby table then, after getting a good look at the contents, threw them behind her (hitting another Knight in the process), and grabbed two others. She held them in one hand, snatched up the free end of the robe with her other, and followed Maya, dragging the contents of the Jedi robe (still screaming death threats) behind her.

"Yum. Food." Maya said happily as she munched on a piece of carrot.

"Mmmm." Elora agreed, eating something…blue.

"You are both gonna die." Alia snarled as she bit into her food.

Elora shrugged. "Look, we said we were sorry."

"I nearly suffocated! Why was I on the bottom, again!" Alia screamed at her friends, her spork snapping in her hand. She frowned at it. "They don't make these like they used to."

"Here." Elora passed her another one. "I brought extras."

"Hmm." Alia grumbled, taking it but nowhere near placated. "At least you remembered to bring me food."

"'Course I did." Elora said, starting on something that looked scaly now. "Be glad it _was_ me, too, and not Maya."

Maya snickered. "Hey, _I_ actually took human food. I don't even want to know what you two are eating."

Elora looked at her and smiled. "Food. For humans."

Maya stared. "Huh?"

"We're in an alternate universe. They don't have familiar food here. I made sure to grab trays that belonged to two human initiates. I noticed you took a Rodian padawan's tray. And-" she pointed at Maya's spork with her own. "Those aren't carrots."

Maya turned to inspect what she was eating, choked, and started to gag.

Elora nibbled on her scaly thing, humming happily.

Alia smiled, turning to her own tray. "Hey, I feel better now." She folded her legs, cheerfully chewing. She glanced around. "Why are we hiding in here, anyway?"

Elora looked up, gazing around the Jedi High Council Room. "Dunno. They're gone, aren't they?"

"What if they get here before we leave?"

"Then I guess Yoda will want his chair back."

Alia grinned evilly, snuggling into the circle-like chair. "No. Mine."

Maya recovered from her coughing fit, thumping her chest. "Okay, I'm done." She said, pushing her tray away.

Elora typed something into her laptop and the tray disappeared.

"What happened to your wand? Why are you using a laptop?" Maya asked. "You don't need it, and you hate anything technical."

Elora looked up. "But…it's shiny!"

"Her mom got it for her for college." Alia explained. "Once she realized she has high-speed wireless internet for her fan fiction, she hasn't let it go."

Maya nodded wisely. "That would overcome her natural aversion."

"So what kind is it?" Alia asked.

Elora stared at her blankly. "…A shiny kind."

Maya sighed. "Her natural aversion. Not her natural indifference."

Alia looked at Elora's fingers. "She's not even typing, you know. She's chicken-pecking."

Elora glared at her. "Well, I'm doing it very, very fast."

"Ooookay." Maya rolled her eyes. She looked around. "Now what?"

"Let's go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains!" Elora cried, leaping up.

"And then to the Lake!" Alia said, jumping up excitedly.

Maya cut in. "Why don't we go to the Chamber of Secrets like we originally planned?"

"And then to the training rooms!" Elora said, not hearing her.

"And then to the roof!"

"And then to the Archives!"

Maya sighed and pulled out a Star Trek Magazine, flipping through it.

"And then to Qui-Gon's room!"

"And then to _Obi-Wan's_ room!"

"And then we'll kidnap Obi-Wan!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"And then to-"

_Beep Beep Beep._

Elora started, and looked at the screen of the laptop. "Oh…I have to go."

"What!" Alia cried, waving her arms. "We've barely done anything yet!"

"It's Thursday. My mom comes home at five, remember? I told you I can only stay late on Tuesday."

"But- but- but-"Alia spluttered.

"I'm already late for ballet class." Maya pointed out, checking her watch.

Alia looked at both of them, and then glanced out at the sunset-shaded buildings of Coruscant. Her lip trembled.

Elora patted her arm. "How about Sunday? We can come back Sunday."

"I have church in the morning." Maya protested. "Why not Saturday?"

"I'm volunteering at the library."

"Friday?"

"Working."

"Well, I guess next Tuesday will do."

"How's that? Tuesday? We can stay late and kidnap Obi-Wan then." Elora soothed Alia.

Alia sighed, and nodded grudgingly.

"Okay, let's go home!" Elora said brightly. She typed (ahem, chicken-pecked) a destination in the laptop; there was a bright flash of light, and the three girls disappeared.

A few seconds of silence…

"Alia, put Yoda's chair back."

"…"

"_Now_."

"Oh, all _right_!

…and all was still.


	4. Chapter 4

Get Together 3 (although its actually 4 maybe 5)

By Alia

Alia stood in the Star Wars aisle of Toys-r-Us. Several packages containing Obi-Wan action figures where scattered at her feet. In her hands she clenched one of the Action figures, and began tying a string around it. The slight smile on her face slowly turned into an evil grin as the string was wound about the poor helpless toy. A few moments latter Alia let out an evil laugh.

Turning around, a small, short, and fat employee of Toys-R-Us looked at the mess around Alia's feet. "Excuse me, you cannot do that." he said. Alia laughed and clicked her heals together three times. Half a moment later (.42 to be more exact) she disappeared.

42 nanoseconds later she was sitting in the back of a bus with the action figure dangling helplessly from the string. Next to Alia sat her favorite aberrant cohort of friends, Maya and Elora. "Alia" Maya said with a disappointed look on her face as she snatched the figure from her and began to examine the advanced knots holding the Obi-Wan figurine captive. "This is the 4th one this week" Maya added as she threw the toy in the pile of action figures proliferating the floor of the bus.

Alia quickly pulled out an identical action figure from the inside of her genuine Jedi robes that she had recently liberated from Obi-Wan's bedroom during last Tuesdays kidnap-the-Jedi adventure. Unfortunately the Jedi (namely hunk of burning Obi-Wan) had gotten away long before Alia could have her way with him. But, the fond memories of the almost kidnapping kept her hope alive, and, although, she had been reduced to the vicarious act of tying up toys, she still held the hope that someday a young Obi-Wan (but not too young) Obi-Wan would appear in her bedroom. Maya rolled her eyes and started thinking about quittich and guys named Wood. Elora just stared happily into her slightly shiny laptop. And the wheels on the bus went round and round.

"So?" said Maya feeling slightly bored.

"yea." answered Elora as she looked up from the screen of her laptop.

"Mine is better." Alia said as she patted her laptop case.

"But mine is so shiny!" Elora exclaimed.

"So what. Mine is better." Alia answered back.

"Oh, shut up. We know that your laptop is twice as good as either of ours combined. You can just shut up about it already." Maya screamed.

"Just making a point." Alia smiled, "isn't that right my precious" she caressed the tied up action figure.

Both Maya and Elora rolled their eyes.

Quite a bit of time passed as the three girls sat in the back of the bus watching the scenery and making the occasional comment about how bad their lives where at the moment. "no no, I've got it the worst." Elora said. "Nope, my life is going down the drain , its worse." Alia cried out. "My dad." Maya said, her breath catching. "he, he, he saved off his moustache." Elora and Alia looked sympathetically at Maya. "and I cant help but think, Fishmouth." Alia nodded. Elora sighed. "You win." They said simultaneously to Maya. A second later they rolled over a speed bump, and the people on the bus went up and down.

Suddenly there was a white light and all three of the girls simultaneously disappeared from the back of the bus. No one bothered to look startled. Strange things happen on the back on the bus, so why should anybody care that three girls just went poof. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary or anything. The people on the bus, didn't look back. They didn't even bother to look back. (what a world we live in)

Alia, Maya, and Elora found themselves standing in three energy beams. Looking around the room Maya's mouth dropped but was promptly replaced by a happy excited look that bore a striking resemblance to a feral grin. Elora and Alia just looked at each other and shook their heads. It was no surprise that they had landed themselves in the beaming chamber of the starship enterprise.

Off to their right Scotty was shouting something about malfunctions and not understanding what was going on, and that somebody, namely the captain needed to get down here and sort all of this out. Maya continued to look excited. Alia looked angry, being that she would have much preferred to have landed next to Obi-Wan. Elora checked her laptop to make sure it was still shiny.

Scotty looked at the three girls. The three girls looked back. Maya started to laugh. Elora turned to Maya and slapped her across the face. "hold it together girl." Alia snickered. Elora pulled her wand out of her bag. "you too, don't loose it." Maya laughed again. "Elora, she lost it a long time ago."

"Excuse me," Alia said "who is the one salivating at the thought of… "

"oh shut up, at least I'm not dressed up playing Jedi." Alia turned from her and positioned her lips in an impudent child's pout.

The door to the room slid open with a kind of hissing sound. Alia half expected it to say 'thank you' but thankfully these doors had no GPP (Genuine People Personalities). There are just some things that where never meant to be crossed over.

Into the room walked a contingent of red shirted men with slightly apprehensive looks on their faces, and a yellow shirted man who looked like a young version of the spokes person.

"Captain," Scotty pointed towards the girls still standing on the platform. "they just appeared there."

The Captain took a step forward. Elora held up her wand. Alia ignited the dual light sabers, that where attached to Obi-Wan's belt, that she was wearing. All of the read shirts shot themselves. Maya just looked slightly bewildered as she realized she had no weapon to attack anyone with, and that it might be a good idea to get far away from the girl with a trigger happy wand.

"Um, can we put the weapons down?" Maya asked. "They are making me slightly nervous." Everyone looked at her. "Ok, A lot of nervous." Alia and Elora looked at each other then deactivated their weapons. A moment later the captain and Scotty had as well.

Maya smiled. "wow, it worked." looking around the room she giggled. "Oh wow I have always wanted to meet you." Maya said as she held out her hand to shake Captain Kirk's hand. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked. Alia grabbed Maya's shirt collar and pulled her back onto the dais.

"Girl are you stupid?" Alia asked.

"I wasn't aware that I was incapable of speech." Maya said.

"I think you take me to literally."

"You think?" Maya remarked.

"Obviously you don't." grumbled Alia.

"well since I'm not dumb.."

"I wish you where"

"wait, did you just tell me to shut up?"

"well besides the fact that I think…"

"you think?"

"I thought we went over this one already."

"OH Would you two stop it. You're scaring the nice Star Trek people." Elora shouted over them as she typed in a long set of equations. Maya and Alia smiled.

"Do you have to ruin all our fun?" Maya asked.

"If anyone has ruined anything it's you." Alia remarked smartly.

"Stop it right now before I have to separate you two." Elora shook her head from side to side.

Alia went back to playing with her Obi-Wan Action figure. And Maya pulled out her own laptop and began hooking all her external hardware to it. Elora continued to work the exceptionally long equation that would eventually get them back on the bus and to the location that they actually wanted to go. That had nothing to do with a certain trekkies twisted dreams.

15 minutes later Maya was still hooking up her external drives, and Elora and Alia where taking some time out to network their laptops together and play Jedi Academy.

15 minutes lather Maya was still trying to hook up her external hard dive. Alia was kicking Elora butt in saber dueling and Kirk was watching the virtual battle with great interest. Scotty had begun to help Maya piece the myriad of components of the laptop together.

12 minutes after that Maya and Scotty had finally gotten the laptop all put together. Elora and Alia had stopped playing Jedi Academy. Elora was hard at work again working on the equations.

"Eureka" Elora called. "I have the coordinates that should take us home." Alia looked out the window and sighed. She grabbed Maya and Elora. Then proceeded to click her heals together. Poof they where gone. Soon all three of the girls where standing in the parking lot of Wal-Mart with their laptops in hand. There was a rustling as Maya began to unplug and turn off all the external components to her laptop. Alia and Elora just shut the lips and stuffed them into their bags.

Alia readjusted her Jedi robes. Elora had once again pulled out her wand and was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform. Alia grabbed her cd player; hooked it some speakers and started to play the techno version of the Star Wars theme song. In no time all three where dancing to the song.

"Why are we at Wal-Mart?" Maya asked.

Alia shrugged. "It has to do with that happy face."

"I knew there was some sort of conspiracy going on with that." Elora included.

"You mean that the aliens are actually happy faces and they control the most convenient store in all the world? This is their plan for global domination?" Maya concluded. Alia and Elora looked at her with gaping mouths. Alia blinked. Elora started to pick her nose with the tip of the wand.

"Although I admit Wal-Mart is a scary, frightening place, filled with low priced goods, and cyborgs programmed to ask 'may I help you' and 'did you find everything you need?' I do not think that the aliens in charge of it are yellow happy faces." Alia smiled. "They are little green men in tights."

"Oh. And I thought they where just a bunch of hicks from Arkansas." said Elora.

"That is what they want you to think, but they are really little green men in tights."

"tight tights?" Maya asked sounding a little hopeful.

"yes."

"are then manly men?"

"perhaps."

"do they roam the forest looking for fights?"

"hello Wal-Mart, they control the biggest conglomerate next to Microsoft."

"do they rob from the rich and give to the poor?"

"Again they are a company they rob from everybody."

"But are they butch?"

Alia just rolled her eyes and headed for the entrance to the super store.

The group of girls received many strange looks as they walked into the store. Its not like a Jedi, a wizard and a girl whose hair kept changing different colors every half minute would go unnoticed. A Jedi, maybe, a wizard, yea, they could be looked over, but the hair could not.

Oh yea. I forgot to add that part. The part about how Elora had cast a little spell on Maya as she asked a lot of stupid questions about the little green men in tights. Well yes, she did that. So, every half minute Maya's hair kept changing color. Of course Maya has no idea. It wouldn't be funny if she knew that her hair was aqua marine at the moment. Now would it?

Elora and Maya followed Alia throughout the store. Until finally they came to the Office supplies section. Then suddenly from the load speakers a hallelujah chorus started up. They where in heaven. Together they frolicked through the pen and pencils. The highlighters glowed above then. Book covers seemed to sing. pretty soon there was a mess on the floor and the three where hiding in the paper napkins aisle. The cyborgs where after them.

They snuck down the hall as surreptitiously as possible, keeping each move as covert as possible. The three made it all the way to the toys section. Crouching down beneath the Star wars toys it wasn't long before one of them lost their mind. And oddly enough it wasn't Alia. Maya screamed as she darted across the aisle and landed herself face down in a Fozzy Bear stuffed toy.

"She has lost it." Alia said, stating the obvious.

"we need to get out of here before they commit us." Elora said quietly as she shivered, thinking about the last time she had been sent to the Happy Home for the Loopy. Alia gave an equal nodded as she remembered her last trip to the Loony Bin, and there wasn't anything funny about the place. Maya didn't need to follow in their auspices.

Maya's hair turned bright green as Alia and Elora grabbed hold of her and started dragging her down the aisle to the door. Maya grabbed hold of the Fozzy Bear toy and started screaming hysterically. " MINE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she was pulled away kicking and screaming.

"Let's get out of here" Elora stated. Alia nodded and clicked her ruby red heels together three times. Poof they where gone.

"mommy." a little girl cried as she looked at the mess in the toys section. "Is it the terrorists?"

ME WANT FEEDBACK, PLEASE...WANT TO KNOW WHAT U THINK!


End file.
